Catharsis
by Clue and Note
Summary: Fanfics make good references- just read and review:P


She couldn't help it. Her face was an exploding red but she continued to read it. It was in plain sight due to it being the middle of the day and her door was open but yet even though she knew that she still continued to read it. She liked it. A bit too much but she, unfortunately, liked it. A lot. This now had become an addiction which became ritually her nighttime bed fairy-tales but now was a all the time thing. The probability that she was going to stop was minimal and as long he didn't find out about this she would definitely continue. He was a smart cookie though. Yet a yummy one . The only other issue with this secret addiction of reading fanfics seemed to be that see she saw him everyday. Thus her face always looked like an explosion waiting to happen, and she knew that he probably thought she was either undeniably sick or terribly weird. He already teased her endlessly about being clumsy and the only person who he didn't see as a girl( Aish his pride). May didn't need this going to his head. Though in the back of her head, she wondered if this addiction could only lead to them not talking to each other. Yet she couldn't blame him if they lost their relationship after figuring out that she fantasized about sweet romantic kisses in front of her house as well as rough and hot ones on his bed. And of course the ones about his 25 year old body (preferably completely naked) that she had yet to see ( Bye-bye ten year old body! Hello toned but not bulky abs;)). Rolling around she could only wonder how such an arrogant jackass could make her so happy. Where the hell was the prince charming that her parents promised her she would meet? She needed to sleep everything off so she headed to take a nap in bed.

His bed would be nice. But with more activites included.

- Maybe she shouldn't think at all.

Drew-

Drew already had bought a coffee for his "rough night" and was sitting waiting for May to come and meet up with him. She promised that they would meet around 5 to talk about their plans and new coordinators that they thought were interesting. But really in his head he knew which one he thought was interesting. There was only one. The others were merely an excuse to examine this one. Closely as demonstrated by last night. His rough night consisted undeniably good fanfics. To be honest, he knew that he had fallen for her a long time ago. To be honest, he really didn't care that he liked her so much. Even though his friend had sent him a fanfic as a joke because everyone knew that they were rivals, he thought about how adorably May would react to all the scenarios. He needed to one day just get her to read those with him so he could watch her reaction to all the perverted scenes people wrote about. She needed to be on his lap of course so he could watch her squirm. For his enjoyment of course. Maybe have a continuation of certain fanfics as well. Especially the M rated ones. Even if she had read some of these, he was positive that she avoided the M rated ones. Her innocence ran through to Jupiter and back. Maybe farther. But it couldn't be helped. He loved her. All those girls he had dated were definitely a cover up for his real emotions but May could thank them later for when they got together. She could drown into her amazing guide who had mad skills. If heaven was what she wanted, he could promise more than that. They would definitely get together. He was going to make sure that happened. "Poor girl", if she only new that her rival that she loved to fight with wanted to have her in his bed snuggled next to him forever after hot sex. He loved everything even more than when he first met her. Her red cheeks, clumsiness, and her bubbly personality. He knew the press and his fans would die the minute that they found out that he was dating May because people never saw them as an item except the shippers on , Harley unfortunately, and Solidad. Now that they had grown, both had separated for a couple times to travel to other places, won a couple of festivals , and became widely known. Solidad,even now, would bug him when he was going to tell May that he liked her. He really wanted to know her reaction when he told her that he loved her. Would it be like her reaction on the fanfics that he read or would it be even more exhilarating. He gotten up to thrown away his coffee and buy a tea to calm himself down. He didn't want to seem like he was waiting for her too eagerly but after reading all those fanfics he decided today was the best day to tell her that he liked her. He was scared of her naivety and innocence which seemed to be her only weakness especially with Harley. When he figured Harley was in a contest forever away from LaRousse city and planning to stay for a couple years(to gain more experience then crush May) he could almost feel the alleviation of trouble and stress on his back. Onward with asking May out and dating seemed to be the given notice. The plan was to go on a date and to ask inside his house (perfect for kissing afterwards)if she liked him. He really thought about how she felt as well. He knew there was a small part of him that was scared if she said no, but even Solidad said that she thought May liked him. A lot. He smiled too much when he thought about it. Couldn't help it. He thought about the time he caught May looking at him and blushing. Maybe he should just ditch that plan and just read fanfics with her to see her reaction. Then ask if she liked him once she finished blushing and squirming to hide her emotions.(What a bully he had become) Then skip a couple of steps and end up in bed making out passionately. He liked it . A lot. To his house to clean up. He immediately texted her. Beep.

He calmly picked his stuff up and walked out into the snowy exterior. Perfect. It's too cold to get out of bed.

With that he walked home thinking about how cute May was going to be.


End file.
